UM GOSTO DE SANGUE
by Lica Cullen
Summary: Bella é uma acompanhante, contratada para entreter um grupo de ricos e prestigiados homens...   Seria algo normal em sua profissão, se não fosse pelo fato de não serem simples homens, mas vampiros...
1. Prólogo

**UM GOSTO DE SANGUE**

_**Prólogo**_

Bella é uma acompanhante.

É oferecida a ela uma oportunidade única para entreter um grupo de ricos e prestigiados homens.

Isto não é nada até ela descobrir quem e o que vai entreter, ai ela entende porque nenhuma das outras meninas quis assumir o cargo. Não é apenas um homem que ela terá que entreter, mas quatro vampiros completamente desenvolvidos.

Mas quando ela realmente satisfaz os quatro irmãos vampiros é que ela percebe o que está em sua cabeça.

Ela não apenas dará a si mesma, eles também têm uma oferta para ela, que ela pode não ser capaz de recusar.

**N/A: Olá pessoal. Eu sou nova por aqui e apenas agora tomei coragem para postar algo. A fic é uma adaptação do livro homônimo de Jenika Snow, trata-se do livro um da serie Luxuria Sombria. Eu, como perva assumida, amei a historia e espero que vocês gostem também.  
>O meu esquema de postagem será um capitulo por semana, todo domingo, caso eu consiga algum tempo livre posso postar mais de um, mas não garanto.<br>Bem, é isso aproveitem o primeiro capitulo e tornem os reviews uma extensão de suas vozes.**


	2. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

Eu sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer iria mudar para sempre a minha vida. Talvez não de uma maneira ruim, mas minha vida seria definitivamente alterada.

Quando eu concordei em assumir este trabalho, eu sabia dos perigos que isso implicava.

Você vê, eu sou uma companhia para o coração, mas a maioria das pessoas me chama de acompanhante. Eu não sou uma prostituta, que é um equívoco muito grande dos profissionais em minha carreira.  
>Isso não quer dizer que acompanhantes não têm relações sexuais com seus clientes, mas eu definitivamente não.<p>

Bem, não em todas as ocasiões.

Eu nunca me vi fazendo esse tipo de trabalho.  
>Na verdade, eu queria ser professora, mas quando eu descobri que tinha câncer terminal eu deixei meus sentimentos e emoções caírem em um buraco no fundo da minha alma.<p>

Foi quando eu conheci o meu atual empregador, Jacob Black, que a minha depressão começou a diminuir.

Ele deve ter visto o desespero que me cercava, porque quando ele se ofereceu para me ajudar a sair do atoleiro em que eu estava presa, eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Era como se algo dentro de mim estalasse e eu acordei.  
>Eu podia ver claramente.<br>Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas sabia que não ia desperdiçar o tempo que me restava.

Jacob não era um cafetão, sei que a maioria das pessoas pensa que ele o fosse. Ele era mais parecido com um oportunista. Talvez ele visse algo que mais ninguém via ou talvez soubesse o que iria apagar a nuvem de tristeza que cercava as pessoas.  
>Fosse o que fosse ele era bom nisso.<p>

Ele me mostrou o que o trabalho envolvia, ainda chegou a explicar o que seria e o que não seria esperado de mim. Ele me garantiu que não estava sendo paga para ter sexo com os homens, mas como seu prêmio, para fazê-los parecerem mais potentes mais desejáveis.

Se eu tivesse qualquer sentimento ruim sobre o que Jacob oferecia, ou que ele estivesse mentindo eu teria saído correndo de lá. Ele foi honesto. Após um ano indo a jantares caros, festas, bailes e até óperas, eu sabia que estava certa sobre ele.

Meu trabalho não era fácil, não, no mínimo.

Tendo que entreter um homem por uma noite inteira, rir de suas piadas desagradáveis, mesmo brincar de casinha com ele quando na companhia de seus colegas estimados realmente usavam uma garota para sair.

Eu era boa em parecer que me divertia muito e fazer o homem se sentir como se fosse o único no quarto. E até balancei o meu quadril e fiz beicinho o suficiente para ter todos os outros homens ciumentos que eu estava nos braços do meu acompanhante e não no deles. Talvez eu pudesse ter ido à escola, realizado meu sonho de ser professora, mas gostei do que fazia, gostava de ser invejada por todas as outras fêmeas e cobiçada pelos homens.

Fui me capacitando e isso me fez sentir viva que é exatamente o que eu precisava neste ponto da minha vida.  
>A mais recente atribuição era o meu maior desafio até agora.<p>

Tudo começou quando Jacob ofereceu uma oportunidade para entreter numa festa privada e discreta ao longo do East Collins Street.

No começo eu estava atordoada. Por que nenhuma das outras meninas com mais tempo ali não aproveitou a oportunidade?

Cada casa em East Collins era elegante, chique e gritava dinheiro antigo.  
>A recompensa com certeza ia ser grande, então o fato de que eu ter sido convidada, e não Rose, Alice ou Tânia, que tinham mais de cinco anos no negócio que eu, me pareceu estranho e eu admito, um pouco duvidoso.<p>

Até que Jacob me passou os detalhes e eu percebi porque ninguém queria pegá-lo.

Você vê, não seria apenas a garota de sorte a conseguir entreter quatro homens turbulentos, mas disse que os homens seriam vampiros.  
>Eu não fiquei muito chocada com a situação toda, quatro homens, mas o verdadeiro problema era porque ninguém queria este emprego em particular e eu concluí que era o fato de serem quatro vampiros.<p>

No meu mundo, o sobrenatural era normal.  
>Criaturas do mito e da lenda andavam bem do meu lado em uma base diária.<p>

Eu tinha saído com espécies sobrenaturais, sabia o que eram capazes de fazer e quão fortes eram.

O enigma de toda essa situação complicada foi a de que todos nós sabíamos que vampiro existia.  
>Quando um deles, ou neste caso, quatro deles, queriam ter uma pequena companhia, uma menina pode ficar um pouco esgotada. Trocadilho intencional.<p>

As outras meninas podem ter sido capazes de passar este trabalho para frente, mas eu precisava do dinheiro.  
>Eu tinha planos para mim, os que não incluía deixar qualquer homem bêbado me apalpar ou oferecer "cumprir todos os desejos mais profundos que já tive".<p>

Eu tinha guardado a maioria dos meus ganhos, mas este trabalho me permitiria finalmente ir embora, para sempre. Eu queria viver o resto dos meus dias em paz, para poder morrer confortável e em paz.  
>Ninguém sabia no trabalho sobre o meu câncer e o que era exatamente que eu queria. Eu apenas conseguiria piedade, que não era algo que eu pensasse que poderia lidar.<p>

Câncer pode realmente dar um nó nos planos de uma menina, e mesmo que eu não quisesse morrer, sabia que meu tempo estava se esgotando.  
>No começo eu tinha medo de morrer, medo da dor física e emocional, que veio com ele. E pensei em todo mundo que gostava e que deixaria para trás, todas as coisas que eu nunca chegaria a realizar, nunca teria a experiência.<p>

Minha vida não tinha sido uma vida de riquezas e bens, não tinha sequer sido muito feliz e excitante.  
>Minha mãe e meu pai se divorciaram quando eu era jovem, muito jovem, mas não que eu não lembre o cotidiano: gritos e gritos, socos e arranhões. Talvez eles tivessem lutado, porque meu pai tinha sido um alcoólatra, talvez porque minha mãe tinha namorados. Talvez fosse apenas porque eles não se amavam mais. Não importa, porque se eles estavam juntos ou não, minha vida não mudou no final.<p>

Crescendo, eu havia desejado para mim uma vida melhor, desejei pais amorosos que me ajudassem com a minha lição de casa e colocar-me para dormir à noite. Mesmo após as atividades escolares eu me mantive longe, para me afastar de suas constantes brigas, tudo era preferível a estar em casa.  
>Eu não tinha nada além, porque os meus pais ou não tinham dinheiro ou porque não lhe importavam o que eu fazia com o meu tempo.<p>

Agora como uma adulta, eu olho para trás e me pergunto se eu realmente queria uma vida diferente.  
>Eu não tomei nada como garantido e tentei a experiência do que eu podia com o que eu tinha. Às vezes eu conseguia e às vezes eu falhei. Acho que foi apenas uma forma de vida.<p>

Então, há um ano quando eu descobri sobre o grande C e estava em desacordo absoluto comigo mesma e tudo ao meu redor, Jacob entrou em cena e me ofereceu a salvação.  
>Admito que uma das razões porque eu aceitei a oferta de emprego foi dinheiro, mas eu também fiz por causa da excitação. Que melhor maneira de viver seus últimos dias, depois de sair com um homem bonito e rico?<p>

Os médicos não me deram muito tempo para viver, mas lá estava eu, um ano mais tarde, à espera de ir a essa festa um pouco ilícita. Eu realmente esperava que saísse ilesa.

Vampiros podem gostar de ficar sozinhos, mas ainda eram mais poderosos do que qualquer coisa no planeta.  
>Eles podiam tirar meu pescoço e alimentar de minhas entranhas antes mesmo de eu respirar. Posso estar morrendo de qualquer jeito, mas queria fazê-lo em meus termos, e não como refeição de alguém.<p>

A noite tinha finalmente chegado para eu dar o maior desempenho de minha vida.

Tinha uma suspeita de que não teria necessidade de agir, mas mantive a minha mente aberta. Meu coração retumbou no meu peito e minhas mãos ficaram úmidas.

Quando comecei a trabalhar para Jacob eu tinha ficado nervosa antes de sair para trabalhar, mas como o tempo passou e eu me tornei mais ousada, mais confiante.

Agora, em pé na frente do espelho e olhando para o meu reflexo, senti como se fosse meu primeiro emprego, meu primeiro mesmo.

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho antes de dirigir para o carro lá embaixo que estava me esperando. Os homens que eu ia entreter esta noite tinham especificado que o "entretenimento" fosse de aparência inocente.  
>Presumi que não disse, literalmente, porque o céu sabia que não iria encontrar uma onde eu trabalhava.<p>

Eu usava um vestido de boneca branco, sem alças, com um fio de seda rosa claro e fita amarrada em volta da minha cintura.

Meu cabelo castanho avermelhado estava solto nos meus ombros e só apliquei uma pequena quantidade de gloss, apenas o suficiente para engrossar meus lábios um pouco, nem mesmo me preocupei em realçar meus olhos chocolates, eles já eram inocentes o suficiente, segundo a opinião comum. Eu também vetei a calcinha e sutiã, sabia que eles queriam um show e eu estava indo dar-lhes um.

De acordo com Jacob, era apenas para eu ser o colírio para os olhos. Parecia um desperdício de dinheiro da sua parte se você me perguntasse, mas quem era eu para reclamar? Se eles queriam um pouco de algo enquanto eles atiravam a merda e ficavam embriagados, eu daria o que eles queriam.

Este era, afinal, o meu último show, os fogos de artifício antes de completar o tempo.  
>Poderia muito bem tirar o máximo proveito dele.<p>

Eu fiz beicinho no meu reflexo e empurrei meus seios para cima. — _Não esta ruim, não esta mau de tudo._ — Para todos os efeitos eu parecia calma e sob controle, mas no fundo estava assustada. Assustada com o que poderia acontecer hoje à noite, com medo de que meu controle fosse quebrado e eu diria tanto física quanto mentalmente. Bem, e com medo porque eles eram vampiros, afinal.

Andei para baixo, o meu coração bateu um pouco enquanto eu pensava na noite que estava para vir.

Ainda era dia e, embora o sol ainda não tivesse se posto e os vampiros não podem tolerar isso, esses meninos me queriam lá mais cedo. Eu acho que eles realmente queriam o valor do seu dinheiro.

Esperando por mim na frente do meu prédio estava um carro de luxo preto novinho em folha.  
>Jacob gostava que suas garotas saíssem em grande estilo. Assim que me sentei no banco de trás, o veículo arrancou.<p>

Olhei pela janela enquanto as luzes da cidade começaram a piscar. A vida noturna estava apenas começando.

Enquanto o motorista me levou para o que quer que seja: meu pesadelo ou fantasia, eu sabia que este pequeno esforço poderia fazer meu objetivo acontecer, assim eu poderia deixar esta cidade lotada e viver o resto da minha vida em outro lugar.

Eu não podia dizer que não curtia a minha vida e o que fiz, mas as coisas não estavam indo como imaginava e eu queria muito mais tempo neste planeta. Ter outra identidade com o único propósito de ganhar a vida, por vezes era doloroso e insuportável.  
>Eu gostava de quem eu era.<p>

Apesar do meu passado, e em primeiro lugar, fingindo ser outra pessoa, alguém que eu sonhava me pareceu tornar minha própria fantasia em realidade.  
>Agora, eu odiava isto, às vezes.<p>

E guardei isto porque amava as pessoas com quem trabalhei.  
>Éramos como uma grande família, cheia de amor e felicidade e alegria. Era tudo o que eu nunca tive enquanto crescia.<br>Se eu realmente pensasse sobre isso, sabia que essa era a principal razão que eu fiquei.

East Collins estava cerca de 45 minutos ao sul da cidade, e quanto mais próximo chegamos a estimada comunidade, mais a vida da cidade acabou por desaparecer. Os edifícios arranha-céus encolheram até apenas restaurantes elegantes, escritórios de advocacia, e casas de milhões de dólares me rodeava. As montanhas pareciam chegar ao céu e eu não podia deixar de suspirar com a beleza delas. Você ainda pode vê-las da cidade, mas não era nada assim, tão poderoso e majestoso.

Quando o carro freou até parar em frente a um conjunto de enormes portões de ferro forjado, senti meu estômago se apertar. Estiquei o pescoço e vi que os portões se abriram silenciosamente. Eu sabia que eles estavam me esperando, mas a sensação de morte iminente ou que algo monumental iria acontecer passou por mim.

Passamos propriedades perfeitamente paisagísticas e finalmente parou em frente a um imóvel caro e luxuoso.

Eu saí do carro, olhei para os dois pilares que sustentava o pórtico monstruoso e engoli em seco. Nem bem fechei a porta o carro saiu em disparada.

Virei-me, mais do que um pouco chocada com a partida abrupta.  
>Talvez o motorista soubesse algo que eu não sabia, senti algo que não sentia antes.<br>E definitivamente tinha que reclamar com Jacob sobre isso. Fiquei ali, de mãos vazias, e olhei para a casa de três andares.

Era imponente e eu admito um pouco assustadora.

Isso me lembrou de uma antiga fazenda, aquelas com o corrimão de apoio maciço do quadro e os salgueiros misteriosos em torno da propriedade.

Engoli meu sentimento na garganta, como se a areia tinha feito uma casa firmemente na fronteira. E timidamente tomei os primeiros passos. Estava inquieta como o inferno, mas eu não sei se isto era inteiramente devido ao fato de que meus anfitriões eram vampiros. Foi apenas um sentimento que tinha no fundo do estômago.

Eu tinha mantido encontro com a espécie, muitas vezes, mas só um de cada vez e sempre em locais públicos sem o risco de ser mordida, e chupada até ficar seca.  
>Isso, no entanto, era em sua casa e em seus termos.<p>

Isto me assustou.

Agarrei o batedor de bronze frio e dei algumas boas batidas.  
>O barulho parecia ecoar fora da varanda fechada e dei um passo para trás, olhando em volta, mais uma vez antes de trazer a minha atenção de volta para a porta.<p>

Depois de um minuto ela se abriu e um homem idoso estava do outro lado, trajado de mordomo.

— Boa noite, senhorita. Os mestres anteciparam a sua chegada.

Olhei para ele interrogativamente e entrei na casa. Ele fechou a porta atrás de mim, e se não fosse as velas, a escuridão teria me engolido inteira.

— Por favor, siga-me.

O homem que assumi ser o mordomo, principalmente por causa de seu terno de pinguim, conduziu-me através de um corredor escuro e parou em frente a uma porta fechada. Olhei ao redor, não vi ou ouvi nada, mas é certo que eu estava sendo observada. A sensação estava lá, como um sopro quente acariciando atrás no meu pescoço. Ele empurrou a porta e conduziu-me para dentro.

Diante de mim estava uma grande lareira acesa.  
>Apesar do calor lá fora o fogo continuava forte, o quarto ainda estava frio.<p>

O Couro dos móveis brilhou sob as chamas dançando, cheirando a riqueza.  
>O cômodo era muito árido, mas o mobiliário e a decoração espalhados ao redor deixaram claro que os homens que viviam aqui eram bem colocados. Um serviço de bar completo em frente à lareira, garrafas de cada forma e tamanho exibidas por trás do bar como troféus premiados.O armário embutido do chão ao teto formava o gabinete do outro lado da sala.<br>A madeira escura de cereja brilhava como ônix recém-polido.

— Os senhores vão estar com você em breve. Por favor, fique à vontade.

Ele fechou a porta e olhei em volta, mais uma vez, sentindo-me desconfortável, como quando seu cabelo fica em pé e você sabe que não é a única em um quarto. O fogo crepitava atrás de mim e me virei para olhar para ele. Os "mestres" não me fariam esperar por muito tempo. Eu me virei quando ouvi a porta se abrindo e meus olhos se arregalaram para os homens que entraram. Isto certamente ia ser uma noite que eu jamais iria esquecer.

_**N/A: **_**_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Postarei o segundo no próximo domingo.  
>Bjinhos e deixem reviews. Quero saber a opinião de vocês.<em>**


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

Eu dei um passo involuntário para trás, quando olhei para os quatro homens que entraram.

Eles tinham que estar relacionados, pois suas semelhanças eram impressionantes. Todos tinham olhos infinitamente negros, eram excepcionalmente altos, facilmente uns 30 cm mais altos que meus 1,67 de altura.  
>A luz do fogo mostrou seus músculos tonificados que estavam tensos contra suas camisas. Suas diferenças eram os cabelos, um deles tinha cabelos louros cor de mel, outro tinha cabelos loiros, outro tinha o cabelo escuro e crespo e o ultimo deles tinha cabelos desalinhados em uma estranha cor bronze.<p>

Engoli involuntariamente e apoiei uma mão atrás de mim, contra o manto quente.

Cada um olhou-me com interesse sexual claro, os seus olhares deslizando sobre meu corpo e fazendo a minha carne se apertar e vibrar com a consciência dos olhares.

O último passou, fechou a porta e tomou seu lugar ao lado dos outros três. Ficamos lá, em um silêncio quase desconfortável. Eu deixei meus olhos se deslocar em cada uma de suas faces. Eles não se pareciam com vampiros.

Eles estavam pálidos, mas, além disto, se parecia com qualquer outro homem lindo e fisicamente perfeito. Eles não abriram a boca para mostrar os seus dentes, e foi esse conhecimento que permaneceu firme no fundo da minha mente. Eu precisava me lembrar do que estes homens eram predadores mortais, e poderiam me matar com uma pincelada de seus pulsos.

Depois de um momento em suspenso, eu não pude me segurar de qualquer jeito, deixei meus olhos viajarem de seus peitos e parando em suas virilhas, onde o material ajustava seus pênis duros.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou. Esses homens eram grandes em toda parte.

Eu trouxe meu olhar de volta para seus rostos e vi dois deles sorrindo.

Os outros dois, ao lado, eram inexpressivos e pareciam embaraçados com a minha presença.

O mais distante parecia mais poderoso e mortal do que os outros. Eu não posso realmente explicar por que ele parecia mais poderoso, mas era claro que ele era. Sua aura, o próprio ar ao seu redor parecia vivo, eletrificado. Ele se cobriu de apelo sexual, como todos fizeram, só que mais potente. Ele tinha que ser o líder, era muito inebriante para ser tudo menos que isso. Eu tremia sob o seu olhar.

— Estamos muito satisfeitos que você tenha chegado a nossa casa em segurança.

O poderoso falou. Sua voz era profunda, quase rouca, cadenciada.

— Qual é seu nome? — Eu peguei em um sotaque sutil, mas não consegui distinguir de que lugar era.

— Jane — Não era meu verdadeiro nome. Era apenas mais fácil ser outra pessoa quando eu estava com um cliente. Isso era claro, o que eu ficava repetindo na minha cabeça, quando minha buceta ficou molhada e meus mamilos frisados.

— Então... — Limpei a garganta e lambi meus lábios. Ficou claro que estes meninos tinham outras coisas em mente, se suas furiosas ereções fossem ser consideradas. Eles podem estar me pagando uma pequena fortuna por meu tempo, mas eu estava comandando o show, e gostaria de decidir o quanto eu queria aproveitar desta festa.

— Gostaria de algo para beber? — O líder falou novamente, suas presas brilhando quando a luz do fogo as atingiu. Ele continuou a apresentar a expressão estóica em todos os seus maneirismos. Eu balancei a cabeça e vi quando ele fez o caminho em direção ao bar. — Sou Edward, e estes são meus irmãos, Jasper, Carlisle, e Emmett. — Ele estava de costa para mim quando ele falou, mas eu ainda podia vê-lo derramar em um copo um líquido de cor âmbar. Ele se virou copo na mão.

— Por favor, fique à vontade. — Ele apontou para o sofá e andou até a mim. Entregou-me o copo de corte quadrado e peguei-o com reservas.

— O que exatamente é o plano de vocês para esta noite?

Estando ele completamente duro, era a afirmação o suficiente para saber o que eles queriam, mas eu dei-lhes o benefício da dúvida do que realmente só me queriam aqui como colírio para os olhos. Eu também me lembrei de que os homens ficavam duros na queda de um chapéu e não necessariamente isto significava algo.

Limpei a garganta e tomei um gole da bebida, esperando molhar a minha boca seca. Quando o álcool fez o seu caminho para baixo, eu tossi. Olhei para os homens e limpei meu queixo.  
>— Forte — Eu ofeguei e todos eles sorriram para mim.<p>

Edward pegou o copo e colocou sobre a lareira.  
>— As minhas desculpas. — Ele se sentou na minha frente no sofá oposto. Seus irmãos andaram até que estarem em uma linha solta logo atrás dele. Agora era dolorosamente óbvio que Edward comandava o show.<p>

— Então, o que vocês gostariam de fazer esta noite? — Eu perguntei de novo, fazendo-me parecer confiante e não cagando de medo como estava sentindo. O poder e a aura que estes quatro homens, quatro vampiros, tiveram sobre mim foi surpreendentemente intensos.

Ele não respondeu pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo. Eles estavam todos olhando para meu corpo com expressões aquecidas, e meu corpo reagiu quase violentamente. Eu não tinha me inscrito para um festival de foda, mas eu não ia mentir, eu iria me curvar e agarrar meus tornozelos se eles me pedissem.

— O que você tem em mente? — Jasper falou seu sotaque soando mais espesso do que Edward.

— Eu não estou comandando o show hoje à noite, meninos. — Foi uma pequena mentira, porque eu sabia que estava. Eu poderia sair e deixá-los se quisesse.

Jacob sabia onde eu estava, então, se sumisse, não seria muito uma surpresa.

Fiz questão de fazer contato visual com cada um, porque é isso que uma boa acompanhante faz: fazer o seu cliente se sentir desejado, cobiçado.

— Nós planejamos apenas ficar em casa numa noite tranqüila, admirando uma linda mulher, mas não sabíamos o quão bonita que a mulher seria — Edward sorriu brevemente. — Você vê, nós não temos muitas visitas. — Ele era muito bom em esconder suas presas.

Eu não penso assim. Não quando seus caninos podem rasgar a jugular de alguém como um animal raivoso. Definitivamente, falou como se fosse de outra era, que no seu caso foi provavelmente a verdade.

— Isso é uma vergonha. — Olhei em volta para o molde de coroa e mármore que decoravam a sala. — Você tem uma bela casa.

Edward encolheu os ombros como se ele não se importasse muito sobre o local.

— Serve para nós agora. — Sacudiu a mão para trás e um dos irmãos abriu o armário e ligou um aparelho de som. Uma linda música clássica soou em torno de mim e eu deixei meus sentidos absorverem a música. Senti algo suave e fresco tocar em meu ombro. Engoli em seco e me virei para olhar a expressão tempestuosa de Carlisle. Eu não tinha visto ele se mover.

Ele estendeu uma taça de champanhe com um líquido amarelo espumante.

— Obrigada. — Levei o copo aos lábios. O álcool frutado frio deslizou na minha boca e garganta abaixo. Tinha um gosto requintado, certamente, nada como a água de fogo que eu tinha provado apenas momentos antes.

Antes que eu me desse conta havia consumido três copos de champanhe e várias horas se passaram. Eu estava começando a sentir o efeito do álcool me abraçar. Fazia muito tempo desde que tinha ficado zonza e me senti bem com isso. Tudo o que estes homens me disseram fez rir como uma menina de escola. Eles eram charmosos, eloqüentes e verdadeiros cavalheiros.

Quanto mais conversávamos, mais eu percebia que cada um tinha sua própria personalidade.

Emmett era o irmão mais fácil de lidar, na verdade, me provocou em mais de uma ocasião.

Carlisle era o mais quieto, falando somente quando eu lhe fazia uma pergunta direta.

Jasper e Edward foram os mais difíceis de ler, ambos mantendo suas expressões impassíveis.

Eu tinha sido capaz de obter alguns sorrisos de Jasper, mas Edward era como uma rocha, difícil de ler e imóvel.

Eu não estava certa quanto tempo passou, mas eu me vi aquecer mais do que apenas a um nível físico, mas emocional também. Eles foram possivelmente as pessoas mais honestas que eu já conheci. Eu não queria dizer que eles não mentiram, eu quero dizer que não se refrearam. Era como se eles me mostrassem que eles eram sem reservas e deixaram-me ir à minha própria conclusão. Foi refrescante.

— Dance comigo, Jane. — Eu sorri para Emmett, resistindo à vontade para lhe dizer o meu nome real. Isto é um trabalho, lembrei-me, nada mais, nada menos. Uma faísca de surpresa queimou dentro de mim assim que Emmett me chamou para dançar.

Tomando sua mão estendida, fiquei chocada com o quão bom era a sua pele contra a minha. Senti como se estivesse me queimando. Olhando para as nossas mãos unidas, eu vi o quanto mais pálido sua pele era da minha. Ele levou-me mais a frente até que parou em frente à lareira. Quando colocou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, eu inalei nitidamente. Fechando os olhos, descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Apesar do fato de que eu estava dançando com um vampiro e que havia mais três logo atrás de nós, eu não poderia me conter na segurança e proteção que encontrei em seus braços. E tive uma sensação forte que sentiria a mesma coisa com cada um deles.

O fogo na nossa frente não fez nada para aquecer seu corpo frio, mas eu não me importei. O álcool, juntamente com as chamas ao meu lado, me manteve aquecida o suficiente. Se isto era o que eles planejaram para a noite, dançando e bebendo champanhe, eu não ia reclamar.

No fundo da minha mente, eu não poderia evitar pensar sobre o que seria a sensação de estar sob eles, sentindo seus paus deslizando para dentro e para fora da minha buceta, minha boca, minha bunda. Os pensamentos ilícitos tiveram minha buceta se apertando na necessidade e um suave gemido escapou-me.

— Você é tão macia, tão quente, eu poderia te abraçar a noite toda. — O som de sua voz profunda e retumbante fez a umidade escorrer de mim em um rápido jorro. Eu poderia culpar a minha embriaguez por estar excitada, mas seria uma mentira descarada. A partir do momento que eu tinha visto os quatro, eu os queria, febrilmente.

As mãos de Emmett acariciaram de cima para baixo minhas costas e me apertou ainda mais nele. Eu estava ciente dos outros três homens na sala, senti seus olhares. Eu lentamente abri os olhos, a minha visão um pouco embaçada, mas suficientemente focada pude ver que eles estavam fazendo exatamente isso.

Minha respiração aumentou e eu senti Emmett puxar para trás. Olhei em seus olhos, viu o seu olhar percorrer no meu rosto um segundo antes de eu sentir a sua boca sobre a minha. Mesmo que seus lábios estivessem frios, mas meu corpo estava tão aquecido por esse ponto que eu apreciei isso.

Sua língua acariciou ao longo da minha boca e eu abri para ele, ansiosa por sentir a carícia de sua língua contra a minha. Ele empurrou para dentro, brincando e enfiando a língua dentro e fora que me lembrou do que eu queria mais abaixo entre minhas pernas. Eu ainda podia sentir os outros olhando, sabia que eles gostavam de fazer isso. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu sabia disso, mas eu senti a afirmação até meus ossos.

A música ainda tocava acima de nós, mas nós já não estávamos dançando. Nossos lábios estavam fundidos, o beijo com fome e agressivo. Ele se separou e começou a me beijar arrastando ao longo de minha bochecha e até o meu pescoço. Eu não era estava tão bêbada que não me lembrava do que ele era, o que todos eles eram. A sensação de suas presas ao longo da pele sensível da minha garganta tinha me deixado mais quente.

— Será que a assusto, um pouco?

Eles assustavam, mas não porque eles eram vampiros. Eu tinha medo destas emoções, essa excitação que estava correndo através de mim a um ritmo que me deixou sem fôlego. Nunca tinha sentido este tipo de erotismo e, embora não tivesse realmente começado a fazer qualquer coisa, me doía. Estes foram possivelmente os homens mais selvagens e convincentes que eu já conhecera.

Emmett levou-me para trás e eu senti a parede dura nas minhas costas. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da minha cintura e pousou em meus quadris. Ele puxou a metade inferior do meu corpo para frente e eu senti seu pau duro contra minha barriga. Ele era grande e longo, grosso e pronto para me levar direito aqui, agora.

— Você gosta quando os meus irmãos te observam? Observam-me seduzi-la?

Eu tremia enquanto suas palavras penetraram-me. Sua respiração brincou como tentáculos no meu cabelo e acariciou minha nuca. Lambi meus lábios, o gosto dele na minha boca, um sabor, como um whisky velho, potente e embriagante. Eu sabia que os outros eram assim, sabia que eu queria experimentar por mim mesma. Eu nem sequer hesitei em responder:

— Sim.

—Você os quer? Deseja que eles assistam enquanto eu fodo com você?

**N/A: Eis o 2º cap. Preciso confessar que estou morrendo de inveja da Bella.  
>Bjos a todos e façam uma autora feliz deixando reviews.<br>Até domingo.**

**P.S: **_**Aproveito para agradecer pelo review da evelyn masen cullen, fico feliz que esteja ansiosa pelo desenrolar da fic. Bjos.**_


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

Olhei para os homens atrás de Emmett, vi a luxúria em suas expressões vidradas, e sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu poderia ter dito não, mas eu tinha que ser completamente honesta, eu queria ser fodida por todos eles, ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha sido tão ousada.

Um amante era tudo que eu tinha experimentado, mas o próprio pensamento destes quatro homens comandando e onipotente faziam meus joelhos dobrarem e meu pulso acelerar.

Minha boca estava seca quando eu voltei minha atenção para Emmett. Ele me olhava com um olhar que era parte excitação, antecipação parcial. O calor na sala dobrou e eu senti minha pele aquecer, as palmas das minhas mãos suarem. Era isso. Eu estava indo dizer que não, afastar deles e possivelmente a experiência mais ousada da minha vida, ou eu iria aceitar o que eles ofereceram perigo e tudo.

Eu não conhecia esses homens, não sabia se eles iriam me drenar até secar, enquanto eles me fodiam. Você pensaria que isto seria a coisa mais importante na minha mente, mas para ser honesta, eu nem sequer dei-lhe mais do que um pensamento passageiro. Eu sabia o que eu queria, sabia o que meu corpo queria, e eu estava indo conseguir isto.

— Oh Deus, sim, eu quero que eles assistam e depois eu quero que eles me fodam. — Eu vi o rosto de surpresa passar pelo rosto de Emmett. Ou ele ficou chocado que eu tinha realmente concordado, ou ele estava surpreso que eu quisesse que seus irmãos me fodessem também. De qualquer forma, eu sabia que não iria me negar.

Emmett não sorriu, nem sequer olhou para seus irmãos. Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou minha boca em outro beijo ardente, e agarrou minha bunda com as mãos. Ele levantou-me facilmente contra ele e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Meu vestido deslizou até minhas coxas e eu sentia as mãos de Emmett começar a acariciar minha bunda nua. Ele apertou e abriu contra o meu corpo cedendo até que brutalmente pressionou minha buceta contra ele.

Ele começou a mover-se e eu quebrei o beijo para ver onde ele estava me levando. Eu ofegava, sentindo minha boca inchada de seu beijo. Os irmãos assistiam, suas expressões parecendo quase inalteradas. Eu teria pensado que eles não gostaram do show, mas o fato de que seus pênis estavam esticados contra as calças confirmou que eles estavam tão desesperados quanto eu.

Emmett me pôs na parte superior do bar, a boca movendo-se ao meu pescoço, sua língua e os dentes gentilmente provocando a minha carne. Fechei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça para o lado para lhe permitir um melhor acesso.

— Isso é tão bom, Emmett.

— Diga o meu nome de novo — ele sussurrou contra meu corpo, fazendo com que a minha carne apertar com a excitação.

— Emmett, por favor, isto é tão bom. Não pare. — Ele gemia profundamente e eu senti as vibrações por todo o caminho até o meu clitóris já ingurgitado.

Foi então que, enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados e minhas inibições foram abertas que eu senti um segundo conjunto de mãos atrás de mim começando a acariciar meus ombros nus. Abri os olhos e olhei para Edward que estava com um olhar tempestuoso, ele estava atrás do bar. Sua expressão era impassível, mas quando ele puxou meus ombros pra trás encostando-me a ele, eu podia sentir sua ereção igual a ferro a cavar nas minhas costas.

Ele serpenteava a mão até que ele colocou- a no meu queixo. E virou minha cabeça mais para ele e depois pegou a minha boca. Seu beijo era muito diferente do de Emmett. Considerando que Emmett era gentil, persuadindo ao mesmo, Edward foi agressivo, tomando o que ele queria, quando queria.

— Você gosta do meu toque, Jane?

Quando ele disse meu nome pareceu como uma mordida, como se ele realmente soubesse que eu estava mentindo. Ele provavelmente sabia, a intuição de um vampiro era como algo neste planeta.

Eu ofegava contra sua boca e assenti, sem confiar na minha voz.

Eu abri minha boca as nossas línguas juntas se acariciaram. Eu podia sentir Emmett beijando um caminho de fogo na minha garganta e sobre minha clavícula. E não abri meus olhos quando eu o senti passar meu vestido mais plenamente as minhas coxas e senti o sopro de ar fresco na minha buceta nua.

A mão de Emmett cutucou na parte interna das minhas coxas, pedindo-me para abrir, o que eu fiz com alegria.

Com Edward o beijo estava febril, feroz mesmo. Quando ele me beijou, suas mãos vagaram por meus seios sensíveis.

Eles doíam, latejavam. Como se ele entendesse isso, o topo do meu vestido de repente foi solto e caiu em minha cintura. Engoli em seco quando o ar frio tocou meus seios, quase gritei de prazer quando Edward beliscou meus mamilos túrgidos e a respiração úmida Emmett flutuava sobre a minha buceta.

_Olhe para a sua buceta, quente e úmida_.

_Olha como ela brilha para nós. _

_Você quer que eu chupe sua buceta linda, querida? _

As palavras de Emmett estavam roucas, estranguladas mesmo. Eu não quebrei o beijo, apenas gemi meu acordo. Emmett levantou minhas pernas para apoiar meus pés sobre o balcão e minha buceta foi obscenamente exposta. Eu sabia que Jasper e Carlisle estavam tendo um inferno de um show.

Edward quebrou o beijo e começou a chupar no oco do meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo, Emmett começou a chupar meu clitóris.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom, tão doce. Eu posso ouvir o quão rápido o seu pequeno coração está batendo, posso sentir o cheiro de seu sangue inebriante pulsando logo abaixo da superfície.

Sua referência a meu sangue deixou-me um pouco decepcionada. Abri os olhos e vi como ele mudou-se para baixo até que seus lábios estavam muito próximos de meus seios. Ele lambeu a minha carne, os olhos nos meus o tempo todo. As sensações duplas foram quase demais e eu pensei que gozaria logo em seguida.

Quanto mais duro eles sugavam, mais perto eu estava para explodir de prazer. Quando sentia o meu orgasmo iminente, eles desaceleraram suas ministrações, certos de que meu clímax estouraria a frente. Eu soltei um suspiro frustrado, mas antes que eu pudesse inalar novamente, uma boca firme foi fechada em minha boca. Eu sabia que não era Edward ou Emmett, porque eu ainda podia senti-los chupando meu corpo.

E não me importava, porém, porque a nova sensação na boca me enviou sobre a borda antes que alguém pudesse impedir. Segurei sobre os ombros do homem que me beijou com tanta paixão, e montei o meu orgasmo.

Emmett e Edward eram como animais, selvagens e implacáveis que me trouxeram ao ponto onde o prazer conheceu a dor.

— Oh, sim, por favor, não pare — eu sussurrei contra a boca pressionada contra a minha, quando o prazer passou por mim como um tsunami.

Finalmente tive que empurrá-los suavemente para longe enquanto o meu corpo tremer e se tornar muito sensível. Eu olhei nos olhos de Jasper, tão escuro e sombrio. Se eu não estivesse sentada, teria caído. O som da respiração pesada era alto em torno de mim, junto com o bafo quente dos meus pretensos amantes tiveram em seus picos de excitação. Fiquei surpresa com a reação do meu corpo a estes homens. Eu tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo duro, mas minha buceta começou a ficar molhada de novo no pensamento de um dos seus pênis duro me enchendo.

Eu os deixei me ajudarem a sair do balcão do bar e ir ao sofá. Emmett sentou-se e meus olhos estavam cravados em sua cintura, quando ele foi lentamente desfazendo o cinto. Olhei para cada um deles, Carlisle em pé ao lado, esfregando-se através de suas calças, Jasper olhando para mim com uma expressão encoberta, e Edward acariciando meu braço nu. Seus olhares e carícias deixavam minha pele formigando e meu desejo subiu tão alto, eu temia que eu não fosse capaz de flutuar de volta à realidade. Fiquei realmente surpresa por que não foi Edward que se desfez de sua calça, porque ele se parecia com aquele que tinha maior autoridade no grupo. Eu apenas supus que ele seria o primeiro. Não importava, eu admiti, porque eu ia ter todos os quatro deles, antes que a noite terminasse.

**N/A: E aí, galera? Mais um cáp para vocês... Desculpem por não ter postado ontem, tive que sair com minha mãe e não tive tempo. Coisas de familia... rsrsrs.  
>Alguém mais sentiu a temperatura subir com as ultimas emoções. Particularmente, estou cada vez com mais inveja da Bella, mas o que posso fazer? Algumas têm muita sorte e outras não.<strong>

**Bjocas e até o próximo cáp.**

**Deixo meus beijos especiais para evelyn masen cullen, Isa Masen e Dama mary potter que deixaram reviews. Muito obrigado por arrumarem um tempinho para comentarem, amores.**


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

Eu assistia com admiração silenciosa quando Emmett puxou seu pênis de suas calças. Seu eixo era longo, grosso e duro. Eu sabia que ele era bem dotado, mas eu não tinha idéia que era tão grande. Mesmo sua ereção enorme, não era surpreendente, mas sim o fato de que seu pênis estava perfurado.  
>Logo abaixo da cabeça, sob a crista estava um piercing de prata brilhante. Ele iluminou à luz do fogo e parecia brilhar, como um aviso do que estava por vir.<p>

Engoli em seco e olhei para Eli e Carlisle.  
>Meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando vi que já tinham seus pênis para fora e estavam acariciando-se enquanto me observavam. Eles também foram perfurados direto sob a cabeça de seus pênis.<p>

Virei-me com um olhar questionador para Edward, mas antes que eu pudesse ver se ele era perfurado assim, ele pegou a minha boca em um beijo selvagem.  
>Eu gemia contra ele, algo com gosto picante e doce.<p>

Ele moveu suas mãos no meu quadril e empurrou o resto do vestido no meu corpo. Lentamente, ele apoiou-me até que eu senti os joelhos de Emmett atingiu a traseira das pernas. Eu balancei positivamente excitada com a idéia de receber todos os seus paus na minha buceta molhada.

— Você esta pronta? — Edward murmurou eroticamente.

Eu quebrei o beijo e suspirei:  
>— Ah, sim.<p>

Eles cutucaram as minhas pernas abertas e eu tive vergonha quando senti meus sucos começarem a trilhar a minha coxa. Meu rosto aquecido. Olhei para trás e vi Benjamim passando a mão para cima e para baixo na sua ereção.

Ele se inclinou para frente, segurou minhas pernas, e trouxe sua boca até o rastro de creme que desceu lentamente à minha pele. Ele levantou minha perna e a colocou no sofá. Tremi quando senti sua língua quente seguir o caminho até ele lamber meus lábios vaginais. Ele gemeu de prazer e eu senti meus joelhos começarem a tremer.  
>Agarrei bem os ombros de Edward e fechei os olhos, um êxtase intenso correu através de mim. Tão rapidamente como ele estava lá, Emmett foi para longe de mim.<p>

— O sabor de sua buceta é tão bom. — Ele fez um show ao lamber a umidade reluzente de seus lábios, enquanto olhava para mim.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e me puxou para baixo para seu pau esperando. Mesmo que minha buceta estivesse encharcada, a sensação de cabeça do seu pau na abertura deixou o meu pulso acelerado.  
>Eu me joguei para baixo, tentando tirar o máximo de tempo que pude. A sensação da minha pele se estendendo em torno da crista me queimava, a sensação de fogo ardente, viajando através de mim, tinha os olhos rolando na parte de trás da minha cabeça.<p>

Ele percorrendo seu caminho dentro de mim até que ele bateu as bolas. Chupei ar, saíram lagrimas de meus olhos pela sensação de estar completamente cheia.  
>Edward dobrou-se a minha frente, chupando meus mamilos, enquanto Emmett respirava pesadamente atrás de mim. Quando ele parecia satisfeito em beliscar meus mamilos, ele deu um passo atrás, tirou suas calças, e começou a bombear seu punho sobre seu pênis. Meu olhar ficou fascinado pela visão.<p>

Edward Não só foi perfurado como seus irmãos, mas ele tinha várias perfurações através de seu pênis.  
>Um piercing de grande espessura atravessou direto na carne sob a crista, assim como seus irmãos, mas também tinha a ponta do seu pênis atravessado por um aro pequeno e, a base de seu pênis com outro piercing vertical. A situação foi intimidadora e um pouco assustadora.<p>

Emmett começou a pressão abaixo de mim, o que empurrou todos os outros pensamentos da minha mente. Ele baixou a cabeça entre minhas omoplatas e segurou minha cintura com força.

— Tão fodidamente apertado e quente. — Grunhiu atrás de mim e meteu em mim profundo e duro.

Ele me levantou até que apenas a cabeça estava dentro de mim.

O sentimento do piercing era agora visível, e quando ele empurrou todo aquele pau grosso, polegadas duras em meu corpo, eu pensei que iria desmaiar de prazer.

Quando ele percebeu que eu não iria quebrar no seu pênis gigantesco, ele se tornou um louco. Ele bombeou forte e rápido, segurando minha cintura tão apertada, tudo o que eu podia fazer era segurar e aproveitar.  
>Meus seios saltaram do movimento e eu percebi como Eli, Carlisle e Edward foram atraídos para o local. Eu não me incomodei com meus gritos de êxtase, e ainda mais quando ficou claro que os homens tinham gostado tanto.<p>

Emmett colocou a mão na minha frente e começou a esfregar meu clitóris em círculos rápidos até que eu não podia contê-lo mais. Eu tive um orgasmo, senti até em meus ossos. Assim como eu senti meu corpo todo apertado e meu pico do orgasmo, Emmett me apertou com força em seu pênis, e resmungou ao liberar dentro de mim.

Após um momento sem movimento ou sem dizer nada, Edward ajudou-me a sair de seu irmão e me puxou contra seu peito. Senti a umidade quente do semem de Emmett escorregar fora do meu corpo, e apesar do meu clímax intenso, já estava sentindo o meu corpo aquecer tudo de novo.

— Você está bem?

As palavras suaves e gentis de Edward me assustaram. Eu me afastei e olhei em seu rosto. Fiquei ainda mais chocada ao ver realmente uma preocupação genuína gravada em seu belo rosto.

— Sim. — Eu poderia ter tagarelado uma série de coisas que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas única palavra parecia suficiente no momento.

Havia um leve brilho de suor da minha pele e meu corpo todo formigava. Jasper deu um passo à frente e eu fui de boa vontade em seus braços.

— Você achou que foi bom, mas espere até que meu pau esteja enterrado dentro de sua buceta quente. — Suas palavras eram sujas, impertinente e erótico.

Ele me beijou lenta e profundamente, provocando meus lábios com a língua, explorando meu corpo com as mãos. O ar ao meu redor parecia estalar e tornou-se eletrificado. Jasper quebrou o beijo e começou a trilhar sua língua na minha garganta.

Estes são definitivamente homens que gostam de pescoço. Eu quase ri alto do absurdo do meu pensamento, vendo que eles eram vampiros, mas a língua errante Jasper me impediu de fazê-lo.

— Tão doce e tentadora. Seu gosto me deixa selvagem.

Ele me levou de volta ao sofá, mas em vez de fixar-me em cima de seu colo, ele me virou, me empurrou para frente assim eu fiquei inclinada sobre o sofá, alisou a mão na minha bunda. Eu respirava forte com as novas sensações que me assaltaram.

Carlisle passou ao meu lado e continuou a acariciar seu pau. Minha boca estava tão próxima do seu pau vermelho a alargada cabeça, que se eu simplesmente inclinasse ligeiramente para o lado, e eu poderia sugá-lo em minha boca. Uma vez que a idéia me veio à mente liguei meu olhar ao dele.

— Sugue-o. Chupe meu pau nessa boca bonita. — as palavras de Carlisle me fizeram tremer e eu fiz exatamente isso. Eu abri minha boca, coloquei minha língua para fora, e ela correu em volta da cabeça de pau de Carlisle.

Ele provou ser salgado e viciante. Eu chupava a cabeça, passei a língua ao longo de seu piercing antes de ir para a fenda na ponta e empurrando dentro eu repeti isso mais e mais, sugando a cabeça, em seguida, provocando o na racha com a minha língua.  
>Carlisle ofegante acima de mim, segurando meus cabelos nos seus punhos e trazendo o meu rosto para mais perto dele. Ele começou a empurrar os quadris para frente enquanto ele puxou minha cabeça em direção ao seu pênis. Ele fodeu minha boca como um homem em uma missão, e saia, rápido, então lento.<p>

Ele controlou o ritmo e quanto eu o levei dentro. Foi emocionante.

Enquanto eu chupava o pau de Carlisle, Jasper alisou a mão na minha bunda. Ele repetiu isso continuamente, apenas acariciando as mãos para cima e para baixo. Eu não ousava parar de chupar Carlisle e virar a cabeça para ver quais eram as intenções de Jasper, mas eu não tive que me perguntar por muito tempo. Senti o aperto de Jasper nas bochechas de minha bunda e a espalhá-las. Minha buceta apertou de desejo, porque eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim. Ele soltou uma de minhas bochechas e passou o dedo na minha fenda.

— Você está tão molhada, _mon petite_. Então, pronta para o meu pau.

A voz de Jasper era um sussurro rouco que tinha os meus sentidos cambaleando com entusiasmo. Chupei Carlisle mais duro e a minha bunda arrebitou em um convite.  
>Eu gemia quando eu senti a cabeça larga do pau de Jasper subir e descer a minha fissura antes de parar na entrada da minha buceta. Minha abertura fechou-se e estendeu em torno de sua pele lisa, um convite que eu sabia que não podia resistir.<p>

Ele bateu em mim tão forte e rápido que eu ampliei meus olhos e fiz um barulho em torno do pau de Carlisle.

— Foda, você está tão apertada, tão molhada. — Jasper não se moveu por um momento e me apertou em torno de seu pênis. Ele resmungou atrás de mim. — Puta merda, querida.

Carlisle parou momentaneamente de empurrar na minha boca e começou a acariciar meu rosto. Jasper, por outro lado, bateu o seu eixo em mim com tanta força que eu balançava sobre os meus pés. O couro do sofá, debaixo de mim ficou liso do meu suor. Estendi a mão e segurei as coxas de Carlisle, trouxe-o para perto de mim, e chupei-o febrilmente. As paredes da minha buceta tremeram em torno do pau de Jasper, o meu orgasmo iminente apenas a um sopro de distância.

Jasper agarrou meus quadris tão duro que eu sabia que teria pequenos hematomas na parte da manhã. A idéia me emocionou. Nunca tinha tido mais de um homem.  
>Era estranho e entusiasmante. O prazer era tão monumental, tão surreal que eu tinha brincado com a idéia de que eu poderia estar sonhando. Quem diria que eu estaria em tal situação. Eu sabia que qualquer encontro sexual que eu tivesse depois de hoje nunca chegaria perto do que eu estava experimentando com estes quatro vampiros.<p>

Comecei a empurrar meu quadril para trás para satisfazer os impulsos de Jasper. Minhas bochechas estavam ocas e eu provei o primeiro jorro do esperma de Carlisle na minha boca.

Ele gemeu acima de mim, uma vez, e depois enfiou sua ereção tão profunda em minha boca que a sua energia escorregou na minha garganta. Ele tirou seu pau ainda duro da minha boca, abaixou-se e beijou-me profundamente. Jasper bombeava dentro de mim, e quando minha língua tocou a de Carlisle, eu gozei de novo.

— Oh. Meu. Deus. — Eu gemia alto quando um orgasmo forte balançou meu corpo.

Eu estava vagamente consciente de Jasper, que gozou dentro de mim, apertando as mãos e segurando forte em meus quadris. Quando ele puxou para fora de mim eu caí sobre o sofá. Aparentemente, os vampiros não precisam de qualquer tipo de tempo de recuperação porque Carlisle estava bem atrás de mim um segundo depois. Ele me puxou de volta em direção ao seu peito, levantou minha perna sobre o sofá, e empurrou seu pau duro dentro de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu ofeguei quando eu senti meu estiramento da pele ao redor de sua cintura.

— Oh, Carlisle. Mais duro, mais rápido. — Meus olhos estavam fechados para os três vampiros na minha frente. Todos os seus paus eram enormes, mas parecia que não importa quantas vezes eu estava transando com eles, meu corpo ainda não estava acostumado a suas investiduras.

Carlisle colocou seu braço em volta do meu peito e colocou sua mão até seus dedos estarem acariciando a minha garganta. Ele estava louco, batendo todos os centímetros de espessura em mim enquanto a outra mão no meu quadril me ancorado.

— Vamos dar-lhes um pequeno show, não vamos, doçura?

Os barulhos que eu fiz foram gemidos altos e gritos de prazer. Eu balancei a minha concordância. Eu queria que todos assistissem, queria que eles vissem o pau de Carlisle batendo em mim.

Eu vi quando Edward, Jasper, e Emmett se mudaram para o outro lado do sofá para me assistir. Eles pegaram seus paus e começaram a acariciar-se enquanto eu era fodida pelo seu irmão.  
>Apesar de todos eles terem gozados apenas momentos antes, seus eixos estavam duros feito pedras e pronto para fazer um furo no aço.<p>

A estimulação visual, dobrada com a penetração de Carlisle, era quase demais.

Eu senti meu orgasmo se aproximando, mas tentava deter. Eu queria que este último, fosse prolongado o prazer/dor que todos eles me infligiram.  
>Gostaria de ter dizer que o meu corpo estava cansado do orgasmo anterior que eles tinham me dado, mas com cada golpe, beijo e mordiscar, meu corpo era acariciado mais e mais até que minha buceta dava apertos vorazes em torno do pênis que davam estocadas em mim.<p>

— Brinque com seu clitóris. Esfregue-o rápido e forte e dê aos meus irmãos algum momento para se masturbarem com isso.

Eu deitei a mão na minha barriga e ele disse para apertar o meu dedo médio no meu clitóris. O estímulo me abriu a boca em um grito silencioso. Fiz questão de manter os olhos abertos para que eu pudesse ver como cada irmão reagiu. Seus paus pareciam crescer bem diante dos meus olhos, alongar e inchar com a sua necessidade.

Carlisle continuou bombeando dentro e fora de mim, mais e mais rápido. Chupei o ar quando eu senti uma das mãos deslizam sobre minha barriga a meu monte. Ele estava ciente do meu dedo a dedilhar meu clitóris quando ele deslizou os dedos na minha fenda para espalhar os lábios de minha buceta, o tempo todo sem parar o ritmo de punição.

Os vampiros na minha frente rosnaram enquanto observavam seu irmão me foder. O ar soprava sobre minha buceta quente, e eu sabia que Carlisle fez isso para mostrar a minha região inferior aos seus irmãos mais plenamente.  
>Seus olhos estavam trancados em minha fenda exposta e os punhos bombeando e trabalhando mais sobre os seus paus. Minhas bochechas aqueceram tanto quando senti o cume do meu clímax.<p>

Eu assisti com admiração como estavam mudos: Edward, Jasper, e Benjamim todos deram rosnados baixos antes deles gozarem. Seus espermas deram tiros poderosos de arcos brancos, que por sua vez, definiu o meu próprio clímax maior. Eu estava vagamente consciente de Carlisle dando um gemido alto à direita antes dele se acalmar atrás de mim e sair de meu corpo sem boa vontade.

Eu caí sobre o sofá de novo, quando Carlisle saiu de mim. Os irmãos juntos viram o esperma escorregar da minha buceta e fazer um rastro de umidade quente na minha coxa. Senti as mãos passando sobre mim, me acariciando até que cada parte da minha pele estava limpa. Fechei os olhos, sendo a última coisa que eu me lembro de ter feito.

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo, mil desculpas pelo atraso do cáp, mas dessa vez eu não tive culpa. Tive problemas com a internet e passei o final de semana todo sem. Imaginem o meu desespero... Eu quase tive um ataque quando a garota do suporte disse na tarde de sábado que o técnico viria em um prazo de 48 horas... Durante o final de semana isso foi uma eternidade.**

_**Bom, chega de desabafo...**_** Quem mais está morta de inveja da Bella? Nem imagino o que eu faria ou daria para estar no lugar dela.  
>Espero que tenham gostado do cáp. Bjinhos e até o próximo.<strong>

**Bjocas especiais para as pessoas maravilhosas que me deixam reviews: **evelyn masen cullen e Dama mary potter****


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Quando eu acordei, estava deitada em uma cama macia e opulenta, no meio de uma sala estranha. Minha buceta doía, mas a memória do por que fez o meu coração bater duro.  
>Eu sentei lentamente, meu corpo estava nu, o lençol de seda deslizando de cima de mim como água quente. Meus mamilos endureceram instantaneamente em botões apertados, mas eu não me incomodei em cobri-los.<p>

Neste momento eu sabia que havia mais na minha noite.

Eu estava sozinha na sala, e então eu deixei minha mente reproduzir as atividades anteriores. Eu certamente não tinha pensado que seria assim a minha noite. Apenas algumas horas atrás eu estava excitada com a idéia de entreter quatro vampiros do sexo masculino.  
>Eu não era uma imbecil e sabia que algo assim seria esperado de mim, mas eu sinceramente pensei que era forte o suficiente para desligar todos os avanços que tinham vindo em minha direção.<p>

Como eu estava errada.

Eu não era uma puritana, de qualquer jeito, mas não era uma prostituta.  
>Meus clientes me pagaram pela minha companhia e nada mais.<p>

Algumas das outras meninas cobraram mais para um pouco de jogo do outro lado, mas eu nunca tinha feito isso.  
>Eu tive relações sexuais com homens, como qualquer mulher em seu auge, sim, mas receber dinheiro por esse ato era sujo e imoral para mim.<br>Outros não concordavam com a minha teoria, dizendo que eu tomei uma boa quantidade de mudança de um desconhecido total com o único objetivo de ser seu entretenimento. Essas eram as mesmas pessoas que assistiram aos shows na TV que mostravam as prostitutas ao lado da estrada, ou aqueles especiais da vida sobre garotas de programa.

Não importa para mim, porque eu era uma mulher adulta e, se eu quisesse ter relações sexuais com um estranho, ou neste caso, quatro estranhos, eu teria, e foda-se!  
>Eu era um espírito livre, um coração errante, e para ser honesta, meu tempo na cidade estava chegando ao final de qualquer maneira.<p>

Este foi o meu ultimo serviço, a minha explosão antes de eu sair.

A porta se abriu bem devagar e entrou Edward. Ele estava completamente vestido, e do jeito que ele olhou em direção a mim me lembrou de um animal selvagem, uma fera na selva.  
>Ele parou ao pé da cama e estendeu a mão para tomar posse do lençol de seda. Ele lentamente começou a puxá-lo e ele caiu sobre meu corpo como um derramar de tinta. O sentimento era sensual, erótico, mesmo.<p>

— Vem cá. — Cheguei mais perto, obedecendo à sua ordem sem hesitação. Fui de joelhos, por isso estávamos tão perto que a nossa respiração se misturava. — Diga-me seu nome. — Sua voz era suave e profunda, ordenando ainda persuasão.

— Jane — eu sussurrei.

Um ligeiro sorriso cruzou os lábios.  
>— Diga-me seu nome real.<p>

Estendeu a mão e agarrou meu pescoço. Ele era gentil com o polegar atuando metodicamente através de meu pulso que batia rapidamente. Engoli em seco. No fundo eu sabia que ele tinha visto a minha mentira.

Ele era provavelmente centenas, senão milhares de anos mais velho que eu. Ele provavelmente tinha poderes que ultrapassavam qualquer coisa que eu nunca tinha sonhado. A forma como o polegar atravessou o meu pulso me lembrou do predador que ele realmente era, de como ele poderia agarrar meu pescoço com um movimento do seu pulso.

Apesar de saber isso, sabendo que ele poderia fazer em um segundo, eu não senti medo.  
>— Meu nome é Bella.<p>

Ele sorriu de novo, um sorriso verdadeiro e genuíno dos seus lábios, que mostrou seus dentes brancos e dentes proeminentes. Eu nunca tinha visto o que começou com o equipamento odontológico de um vampiro, mas vendo esses dois maus dentes afiados trouxe um poço de umidade entre minhas pernas.

Ele examinou meu rosto e um segundo depois ele pressionou um beijo suave nos meus lábios. O ar deixou meus pulmões quando ele se afastou e tirou a mão do meu pescoço.

Ele deu um passo para trás e começaram a remover suas roupas. Eu fiquei quieta, olhando na valorização feminina o quão duro e musculoso ele se apresentou. Sua pele era lisa e branca de alabastro, os músculos debaixo da carne definidos e duro como rocha.

Olhei para o monstro entre as suas pernas, tomou vários piercings de novo, e de braços cruzados me perguntei o que ele sentiria dentro de mim. Edward não me fez esperar muito tempo, e quando ele levou os dois passos para frente, eu podia sentir seu desejo por mim irradiando dele.

Lentamente, ele alisou os dedos para baixo dos meus ombros nus. Seus olhos ficaram no meu rosto, observando minha reação. Ele me puxou para perto, para que meus seios roçassem sua pele fria e isso causou arrepios a se formar na minha pele.

Ele pegou minha boca suavemente no início, mas com nossa língua pressionando juntas, seu beijo se tornou mais agressivo, exigente. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e inclinei a cabeça para tirar mais do seu beijo. Eu podia sentir que a sua presa veio contra mim, podia sentir a suavidade fria dos piercing em forma de halteres que perfurou seu pênis. Ele pressionou mais perto de mim ainda, esfregou sua ereção dentro de mim até que eu estava fazendo pequenos ruídos, choramingos na parte traseira de minha garganta.

Ele usou a parte superior do corpo para empurrar-me de volta para a cama até que ele foi me cobrindo.

— Eu quero sentir sua buceta me segurando. Quero sentir suas pernas envolver em torno de mim enquanto eu bato meu pau tão duro em você que seus olhos rolarão novamente na sua cabeça. — Sua voz era baixa, promissora. Ele acariciou o lado do meu rosto enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. — Você é tão bonita, Bella. — Ele me beijou, em seguida, profundo, me dominando.

Sua carne gelada esfriando meu corpo superaquecido e fez meus mamilos doerem.  
>Eu abri minhas pernas largas para acomodar sua estrutura de grande porte. Ele esfregou seu corpo junto a mim e me levou tão selvagem que eu não conseguia sentir nada, exceto o que ele sentiu em cima de mim. Minha buceta estava cheia de meus sucos e eu senti molhar a parte interna das minhas coxas.<p>

Ele quebrou o beijo e arrastou a língua na minha garganta. Inclinei a cabeça para dar-lhe um melhor acesso, surpresa comigo mesma pelo o movimento negro.  
>Descobrir meu pescoço a um vampiro teria sido um erro grave, mas a própria idéia de Edward deslizando suas presas dentro de mim tinha o meu corpo todo formigando.<p>

Eu sabia que era um tabu e ia ser muito erótico, nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar sobre o prazer associado ao ato. Eu admito que fique curiosa, mas muito mais que isso eu queria sentir essa proximidade, esta inflexível rendição de entregar-me a um predador.  
>Essencialmente, a minha vida, o que restava dela de qualquer maneira, estava em suas mãos. Isso me emocionou.<p>

— Foda — ele murmurou contra a minha garganta, as palavras quase trêmulas, segurando uma nota para ele. Senti apertar suas mãos no meu corpo e me perguntei se a tentação era grande demais.

Ele não me mordeu, apenas correu os dentes maus ao longo da coluna da minha garganta, ele pressionou seu pau contra a minha fenda.  
>Meus sucos feito uma cachoeira veio contra a minha buceta sem resistência. Ele se afastou e olhou para mim por um momento suspenso antes de inclinar sobre a minha boca novamente. Nosso beijo se tornou selvagem, intenso, e eu sabia que nenhum de nós seria capaz de adiar por muito mais tempo.<p>

Passei a minha língua ao longo dele e, sentindo-me devassa e ousada, eu passei a língua ao longo do comprimento de uma de suas presas. Soltou um profundo grunhido satisfeito comigo e eu fiz isso de novo.  
>Ele ajustou mais firme seu pau em mim e eu sabia que o que eu estava fazendo tinha um efeito poderoso sobre ele. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e aprofundei o beijo.<p>

Assim como minha língua pressionou contra sua presa, a raiz do seu pau apertou contra o meu clitóris da maneira certa. Empurrou-me, fazendo com que os movimentos da minha língua a escorregar ao longo do comprimento de sua ponta afiada mortal cortaram em minha carne.  
>Eu engasguei na dor quando Edward gemeu de prazer. Ele começou a chupar a minha língua avidamente e meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça do pequeno prazer que o ato causou.<p>

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. Eu vi uma mancha de sangue vermelho no lábio inferior, senti o pulsar do eixo contra a minha fissura. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente e foi como se tudo ao nosso redor parasse.  
>Ele se inclinou para trás até que suas mãos estavam empurrando a minha parte interna das coxas, alargando-as para o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Meu sangue ainda cobrindo os lábios, e como se ele lesse minha mente, ele me olhou nos olhos e lambeu-o. Estremeci e abri a boca num gemido silencioso.<p>

— Oh, você tem um gosto tão celestial, Bella. — Ele parecia sem fôlego, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e não podia tomar fôlego.

Ele olhou para minha buceta, olhava para ela como para memorizar cada imersão e côncavo. Eu teria me sentido autoconsciente em qualquer outro momento, mas a maneira como seus olhos escuros e seu pau parecia crescer mais e mais duro, me deixou ainda mais ligada.

— Eu nunca vi uma buceta mais bonita. É tão rosa e molhada. É positivamente de dar água na boca.

Ele deslizou suas mãos perto da junção entre as minhas pernas, tirou o polegar e puxou os meus lábios exteriores separando-os. O som de carne molhada separando parecia ser em voz alta para mim, mas também era erótico como o inferno.

Eu queria levantar meus quadris em convite, mas antes que eu pudesse me mover ele estava entre as minhas pernas, sua boca, quente e úmida se apegou ao meu clitóris latejante. Ele chupou, puxando, e beliscou a minha carne inchada até que eu estava puxando seu cabelo e pedindo-lhe para parar.

— Sua vagina tem um gosto tão bom, Bella. — Ele rosnou contra a minha fissura e, em seguida, começou a chupá-la mais avidamente. — Eu poderia te comer a noite toda.

Eu levantei a metade inferior do meu corpo para cima, apertei minha buceta em seu rosto, duro, e pedi por misericórdia. Mudou a boca para baixo até que sua língua estava brincando com minha entrada.  
>Ele levou o dedo para o meu clitóris, pressionou o botão que eu sabia que estava obscenamente inchado, e começou a me foder a língua. Apenas quando eu pensei que eu ia gozar, suas palavras me pararam.<p>

— Não goze ainda, Bella. Espere por mim, querida.

Ele voltou a lamber os meus lábios inchados e então a minha coxa. Eu não tinha certeza de quais eram suas intenções, mas ele não me fez esperar por muito tempo.

Foi então, bem quando eu estava no auge da paixão, quando eu estava para gozar, que afundou as presas mortais na carne macia e sensível da minha coxa. Meus olhos se arregalaram, a dor foi leve em comparação com o sentimento de euforia que se seguiu. Olhei para o teto como um poderoso orgasmo bateu em mim. Eu podia ouvi-lo chupando e gemendo, sentir o forte puxar da sua boca na minha carne. Eu descaradamente impulsionei meus quadris para cima, querendo algo, qualquer coisa para preencher o vazio na minha buceta.

— Mais Edward, oh, por favor, não pare. — Engoli em seco no prazer, chocada que um ato com tanto tabu pudesse ser tão maravilhoso.

Ele deslizou suas presas ao longo da minha coxa e passou sua língua em minha carne.  
>Eu engasguei com a sensibilidade do ato e olhei para ele. Meu clímax se alastrou, a minha visão ofuscante e meu pulso rufou alto em meus ouvidos.<p>

Eu assisti quando ele agarrou seu pau monstro, pronto em minha entrada, e ele bateu em mim. Ele chegou por trás de mim e agarrou a cabeceira para ancorar-me. Minha buceta estendeu ao redor de seu pênis grosso, tanto que meus olhos começaram marejar. Eu podia sentir definitivamente os três piercings em seu eixo, na verdade, senti-los massagear minhas paredes interiores enquanto ele batia dentro e fora de mim.

— É tão, apertada e quente. Cada parte de você é tão doce e viciante.

Ele colocou a mão na minha bunda e levantou meus quadris de modo que quando ele bateu com o pau dentro de mim, a raiz do seu eixo bateu no meu clitóris no ângulo direito. Sua respiração ofegante alimentou minha própria excitação, até que eu estava subindo rapidamente em direção a um orgasmo de sopro de mente.

O som do meu buceta molhada em seu pau duro encheu a sala. O cheiro do nosso sexo combinado e suor limpo inflamando meus sentidos. A sensação de seu poderoso corpo tomando o controle da mim me deixou sem fôlego.

— Toque-se. Deixe-me ver o quão duro e vermelho os mamilos devem estar.

Com as mãos em conchas em meus seios sem hesitar e comecei a fuçar meus mamilos até que o prazer e a dor se tornou um. Eu puxei a minha pele, o tecido tornando-se vermelho, inchado e vibrou ao toque.

Meus seios balançavam com suas estocadas e tive de segurar em algo para alavancar o orgasmo como uma nova espiral mais próxima da superfície. O ar deixou meus pulmões em uma poderosa lufada e estrelas dançaram na minha visão. Golpeou minha cabeça.

— Duro Edward! Mais rápido, por favor. — As bolas dele bateram na minha pele lisa e seu corpo estava cobrindo o meu e sua boca estava na minha garganta.

Ele não me deu tempo para perceber o que ele estava fazendo, apenas perfurou meu pescoço e me deu o orgasmo mais intenso e paralisante da minha vida.

Fiquei ali, sem poder mover, com agonia e êxtase passando por mim em ondas maciças. Eu acho que poderia ter passado a partir do prazer, mas então novamente, eu não tinha certeza se era tudo realidade.

Quando a elevação lentamente começou a se dissipar, e eu senti Edward afastar-se do meu pescoço.

— Oh, Bella, o que você faz em mim.

Virei a cabeça para olhar para ele e vi sua boca manchada com meu sangue vermelho rubi.  
>Eu não sei bem o que ele quis dizer, mas isso não importava, porque o que eu tinha acabado de experimentar na vida foi mudando.<p>

Sem um som, ele me beijou e eu varria a minha língua na caverna quente de sua boca. Eu provei a mim mesmo sobre ele, um sabor doce e poderoso que iluminou os meus sentidos. Eu estava prestes a desmaiar de exaustão, mas não sem antes ouvir o sussurro de voz de Edward profundamente erótico em meu ouvido:

— Eu não posso esperar para a próxima vez, Bella. Isto é apenas o começo.

**N/A: Caramba, caramba, caramba.  
>Eu particularmente amo este cáp, para mim é o mais quente e o ponto alto da fic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também.<strong>

**O cáp é uma forma de desculpas pelo atraso dos outros dois, especialmente para minhas queridas **evelyn masen cullen e Dama mary potter**, que deixaram reviews no penultimo cáp. Os atrasos não puderam ser evitados por mim, mas vocês não tem culpa dos imprevistos.  
>Espero que seja o suficiente para eu ser genuinamente perdoada.<strong>

**Bjos.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO VI**

Quando acordei pela segunda vez, a escuridão me cercava. Levou um momento para meus olhos se ajustarem, mas quando eu percebi que ainda estava no quarto da propriedade dos irmãos vampiros.

Eu não sabia se eu achava que eu ia estar em outro lugar, ou talvez que eu estivesse sonhando. Sentei-me lentamente, meu corpo protestou quando meus músculos alongaram-se. Minha buceta estava dolorida, mas era de se esperar dado o fato de que eu tinha quatro paus enormes empurrando lá nesta mesma noite. O pensamento me fez sorrir e sentir-me satisfeita além das palavras. Que maneira de desfrutar de sua última noite no trabalho.

— Fico feliz em ver que você está feliz e bem.

Olhei para o canto sombrio onde a voz masculina profunda originou. Eu imediatamente reconheci que era Edward.  
>Eu ouvi o som de arrasto da cadeira e então eu vi a sua grande forma sair de um canto escuro. Uma vela queimava para a vida na mesa de cabeceira e eu ofegante, voltei para o olhar para ele.<p>

Eu vi como a chama vagarosamente dançou a corrente de ar deslocando a bola laranja de fogo até que se moveu sedutoramente. Senti Edward aproximando e eu me virei para vê-lo.  
>Ele só tinha as calças, o primeiro botão desfeito e nada mais.<p>

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, sua expressão aparente quase perdida.

— O sol nascerá em breve. — Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos se assemelhavam a um "poço escuro de tinta". — Eu posso sentir, como se minha pele está a apertar com a ameaça iminente de uma morte terrível.

O canto da boca levantou-se num sorriso e eu achava estranho que ele acharia a morte queimar seu humor. Talvez ele pensasse como eu, que a morte era apenas outra viagem na vida?  
>Não havia janelas na sala, por isso, tomei suas palavras para isto.<p>

Limpei a garganta, o silêncio cheio de estranheza quase sufocante.

— Você está doente.

Não fiquei chocada ou surpresa que ele sabia sobre meu câncer.

Ele era, afinal, uma criatura sobrenatural, com poderes incalculáveis. Eu olhei para ele, não sabendo o que dizer, mas sentindo o peso dos meus problemas que pairava sobre meus ombros. Olhei para minhas mãos enquanto eu pegava os fios invisíveis na colcha.

— Eu estou. — Quando as palavras saíram de meus lábios, era como se a carga que havia sido pendurada sobre minha cabeça fosse levantada. Eu nunca tinha percebido totalmente o quanto peso a verdade realizou em mim.

Olhei novamente para ele, tentando avaliar o que ele estava pensando. Nenhum de nós falou depois que eu disse essas duas palavras, mas eu não sentia que precisava.  
>Depois que o selo foi quebrado, por assim dizer, senti a necessidade de confiar, de dizer a alguém, qualquer um, os problemas que tinham me assombrando. Talvez eu tenha sido capaz de representar uma pessoa na frente dos outros, mas a verdade foi lentamente me devorando por dentro.<p>

— Eu descobri a um ano que estou com câncer. No momento em que percebi por que estava tão doente, já era tarde demais. Tenho sorte de ainda estar viva e falar sobre isso. — Eu respirei profundamente. — Mesmo que meu tempo esteja chegando ao fim, eu acredito que tudo acontece por uma razão.

Eu não sei por que eu estava dizendo isto a este homem, este estranho vampiro, algo que eu nunca tinha dito a outra alma viva.  
>Talvez fosse a força que senti com ele? Ou talvez fosse apenas a minha necessidade humana de contato com outra pessoa, para derramar o meu coração e alma, e encontrar o conforto? Fosse o que fosse, parecia bom.<p>

— Tudo acontece por uma razão. O destino é uma entidade viva que norteia todos nós para um caminho de realização. Estamos apenas dando viagens que teremos êxito na conclusão. — Ele se esticou e pegou a minha mão na dele.

Tudo o que estava acontecendo parecia estranho, surreal mesmo.

Lá estava eu, segurando a mão do vampiro que eu tinha fodido, enquanto ele ficou filosofando sobre mim.  
>Eu perguntei a mim mesma onde seus irmãos estavam, mas, novamente, como se ele lesse minha mente, ele respondeu: "Eles deixaram cumprir seus próprios destinos".<p>

Sua escolha de palavras foi estranha, mas eu tinha que admitir que eu gostasse da idéia de ter Edward só para mim.  
>Eu tremia, não de frio, mas de algo completamente diferente.<p>

Assisti quando Edward levantou-se e despiu, antes de cair na cama ao meu lado. Ele me puxou para a dureza de seu peito e eu descansei a minha cabeça sobre o coração. Eu podia ouvir o ritmo constante e rítmico do órgão e eu sorri.

— Eu acho que as histórias sobre vampiros sendo os mortos-vivos não são verdadeiras.

— É verdade até certo ponto. — Eu me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. — Nós devemos morrer para iniciar nossa nova vida. Temos que abdicar das nossas mentes e corpos humanos para nos tornar algo totalmente diferente.

Ele falou em um tom baixo e suave, cheio de compreensão.  
>— Será que uma lagarta não lança o seu antigo corpo para se tornar outra criatura? Algo que tem beleza e graça?<p>

Suas palavras foram de amor para mim.

— Isso é o que elas fazem. — Eu descansei minha cabeça no peito de novo e pensei sobre suas palavras.

— Você está com medo, Bella?

Pensei em sua pergunta, realmente pensei que aquilo significava.  
>— Sim — eu sussurrei, e depois lambi os lábios secos. Fechei os olhos e sorri um sorriso triste, que ninguém mais podia ver. — Verdade seja dita, eu não quero morrer. Há tantas coisas que eu não fiz, assim muitas pessoas que eu não conheci. — Houve um momento de silêncio depois que eu falei.<p>

Edward puxou minha cabeça para trás e olhou para mim.  
>— Você acredita em destino?<p>

Eu procurei seu rosto, me perguntando por que eu estava sendo tão sincera com ele.  
>— Eu não sei se eu acredito.<p>

— Você acredita que tudo acontece por uma razão, embora? — Eu concordei. — É que não faz parte do destino intervir em nosso nome? — Eu perguntei o que ele estava pensando, imaginando para onde estava indo com tudo isso. — Eu acredito em destino. — Empurrou-se e levantou-se em seu cotovelo. — O destino trouxe você para mim.

— Jacob nos uniu. — Eu sorri, mas Edward não encontrou humor nisso.

— O destino mostrou o caminho que lhe daria a maior vitória, o maior resultado. Ele trouxe você para mim.

— Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo, Edward. — Virei-me e trouxe o lençol em volta do meu corpo. Essa conversa toda foi ficando um pouco profunda demais.

— Eu posso te ajudar, Bella.

— Como? — Eu olhei para ele com a confusão, até que me dei conta.

Eu comecei a tremer minha cabeça.  
>— Eu não quero que a minha vida...<p>

— Você não quer o que? Companheiros Imortais, a vida para explorar todos os desejos do seu coração? — Ele pegou minha mão novamente e colocou ao seu peito. — Sinta meu coração bater, sinta que estou vivo, respirando, falando exatamente como você.

Edward ainda era poderoso e mortal, mas agora, neste momento, ele parecia esperançoso, cuidadoso mesmo.

— Eu posso lhe dar essas coisas. Eu posso guiar você através de uma vida onde o conhecimento é infinito, onde a vida está ao seu alcance.

— Eu não quero isso, Edward. Eu não quero ferir as pessoas para sobreviver.

Ele soltou a minha mão e sua expressão mudou.

— Eu machuquei você, Bella? Será que por eu beber seu sangue prejudicou-a?

Senti meu rosto queimar com suas palavras. Ele certamente não o fez.  
>Eu pensei sobre o prazer que ele me deu, como ele era gentil.<p>

— Eu não quero ver as pessoas se preocupando comigo sobre a morte.

— Não nascemos para morrer? Quantos de seus entes queridos você verá passar?

Ele me puxou para perto e passou os braços em volta do meu corpo. Ele me segurou por muito tempo e eu sabia que ele não faria nada que eu não quisesse.

— Se você estiver pronta, eu estou aqui. Você é a companheira que sempre procurei para compartilhar minha vida e coração. — Ele se afastou e passou o dedo no meu lábio inferior. — Nós podemos ter todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer um ao outro, para aprender sobre o outro. Eu sei que você sente essa conexão entre nós. Eu sei que não posso ser o único que é afetado fortemente por esse fato. — Ele me envolveu em outro abraço e baixou-me de volta para a cama. — Durma Bella. Dê-se um alívio das preocupações que afligem sua mente por um curto período de tempo.

Eu fechei meus olhos, meus pensamentos sobre o que Edward disse o que ele ofereceu. Eu não sabia se eu poderia fazer esse tipo de compromisso, não sabia se eu poderia dar aquele salto que iria acabar com minha vida mortal.  
>Quando o sono arrastou em cima de mim, eu me perguntava como seria minha vida se eu aceitasse a oferta de Edward, se eu deixasse ele me transformar em um vampiro.<p>

**N/A: Eu no lugar da Bella não pensaria duas vezes, mas essa sorte só ela tem. *.***

**Dois atrasos = Dois cáps para me desculpar.  
>Acredito que esta tenha sido uma conta justa.<strong>

**O próximo cáp é o ultimo e só vem no domingo mesmo.  
>Até lá façam uma autora feliz, deixando reviews.<br>Bjinhos.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO FINAL**

Um mês se passou e minha vida mudou drasticamente.

Naquela noite, quando Edward tinha me oferecido a imortalidade, minha mente estava num turbilhão.  
>Eu tinha acordado em uma cama vazia, com apenas uma nota sobre o travesseiro a se despedir de mim, para eu fazer minhas próprias decisões com o tempo estava certo.<p>

Eu ainda tinha aquela carta, ainda tinha que ler cada frase em caligrafia elegante, cada noite enquanto o meu corpo e mente se enfureceu numa guerra um contra o outro.

No mês passado eu tinha parado de trabalhar, apesar de Jacob e todas as outras meninas pedissem para que eu ficasse. Eu tive o suficiente, salvo que eu poderia viver confortavelmente por um período de tempo considerável.  
>Eu ainda tinha que sair da cidade, em parte porque a minha saúde começou a deteriorar-se, mas principalmente porque eu não conseguia me mover tão longe de Edward, e da emoção e da vida que ele me deu em uma única noite.<p>

Minha vida inteira, 27 anos que eu tinha tido neste planeta, não havia sido de muita coisa. Eu nunca consegui o meu sonho de me tornar uma professora, não tinha tempo ou saúde para ainda tentar conseguir meu diploma.

Então lá estava eu, no mesmo apartamento apertado que eu tinha jurado que deixaria assim que eu tivesse guardado dinheiro suficiente.

Eu fiz meu caminho até o banheiro e olhei-me no espelho. Corri meus dedos ao redor dos círculos escuros sob meus olhos e sobre a minha pele pálida.  
>Eu perdi peso, mas nada muito substancial, mas o suficiente para que eu notasse na minha roupa. Eu era uma garota que costumava ser uma esbelta, mas agora era apenas uma casca vazia de uma pessoa.<p>

Eu fiz meu caminho até a sala e sentei, olhando a nota de Edward novamente. O papel estava tão liso como manteiga pela minha leitura contínua, mas a tinta ainda era negra como a noite. Eu reli a carta, a imagem que ele estava falando comigo diretamente na sua voz de barítono profunda convincente.

Quando estiver pronta, Bella, eu estarei esperando.

Não é estranho como a nossa vida pode mudar tão drasticamente em apenas um dia?  
>Uma noite, um mês atrás, eu tinha partilhado o meu corpo, com quatro irmãos vampiros. Naquela mesma noite, dei meu corpo, mente e alma a um homem que nem sequer era humano.<p>

Eu tinha compartilhado o meu segredo mais profundo com ele, confessei o meu maior medo, e ele me deu a opção de vida ou morte. Talvez fosse o destino.  
>Eu nunca realmente sei o que quero na minha vida, mas sei que Edward era tudo que eu podia pensar, tudo que eu queria.<p>

Peguei minhas chaves, um destino em mente.  
>Quando eu cheguei ao meu carro e comecei a dirigir, eu temia que meu coração fosse explodir, temia que eu estivesse perdendo minha cabeça em seguir com isto.<p>

Lá estava eu, tendo o maior salto da minha vida, e rezando que eu não fosse me machucar. Afinal, qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

Quando eu puxei os portões gigantes eles abriram para mim como se eu já fosse esperada, como se um amante estava me recebendo em casa.  
>Parei na frente da mansão e virei o carro para fora. Minha mente rodopiava com mil pensamentos diferentes enquanto eu sentei lá olhando para as portas dianteiras.<p>

Sentindo-me resolver, eu saí do carro e fiz meu caminho em direção à entrada. Eu levantei minha mão para bater, mas as portas se abriram antes de fazer contato.

Permanente do outro lado era o objeto de meus pensamentos, do meu afeto. Talvez eu tenha conhecido apenas Edward aquela noite, mas havia uma faísca entre nós, uma força que nos puxou junto.  
>Talvez fosse o destino, assim como ele proclamou?<p>

Edward estendeu a mão para mim e eu peguei sem hesitação.

— Bella — Disse o meu nome como se fosse ouro e diamantes, como se fosse a coisa mais doce que jamais enfeitou sua língua.

— Eu estou pronta, Edward. Estou pronta para aceitar o que o destino me deu. — Eu o deixei me levar para dentro, o som das pesadas portas se fechando atrás de mim, selando meu destino.

Quando ele me envolveu em um abraço, sabia que estava tomando a decisão certa.

— Meus irmãos ficarão felizes ao saber que você veio para casa.

Olhei para cima e, em seguida, sobre a porta aberta.  
>Estavam lá em toda sua glória Jasper, Carlisle e Emmett.<p>

Edward pegou minha mão e eu o segui.  
>Este era, afinal, o destino liderando o caminho.<p>

**~*~*Fim~*~***

**N/A: Acabou! Que pena!  
>Para quem acompanhou até aqui, espero que tenham gostado da adaptação.<strong>

**Bjos e até...**

**Meu Beijo especial para quem me presenteou com seus reviews: Dama mary potter e evelyn masen cullen.**

_**Ah! evelyn masen cullen adorei que você tenha escolhido me "encher o saco" com reviews. Bjinhos. flor.**_


End file.
